


New Friends

by Ocellotte



Category: Goblins (Webcomic)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, Gen, and I'm so glad it's finally made, because this is, definitely, idk man, sort of, this is a thing that I've been meaning to make for a while you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocellotte/pseuds/Ocellotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you sign up for things.<br/>Sometimes, the thing doesn't happen after all and everything gets confusing. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like AO3 to give the webcomic Goblins a warm welcome

Minmax had not, in fact, signed up for this. Not at all.

 

It had been weird enough when Forgath-

It had been weird enough when the old wrinkly orange one hugged the young wrinkly orange one. Maybe Minmax should have been used to the idea of compassion among monsters after… But monsters had still been trying to kill him, right? A hug and some crying didn’t change that, probably. Maybe it was just be these five monsters who could be anything like humans, or dwarves, or any of the actual player races. The Goblinslayer and that Paladin - what was his name, Karen? - they were probably just exceptions. No way adventurers were the bad guys.

_ Nope, evil is winning. _

At that thought, Minmax almost moved, focusing on something else, but then he remembered - well, he was _reminded,_ really. Reminded why he’d thought all of that in the first place.

He’d signed up to kill goblins. That had been the plan, and the deal, and the job, and most things for _any_ low-level adventurer like him, however cool and awesome an adventurer he was. What he’d not signed up for was having the goblins completely ignore his hatred for them and attempts to destroy their warcamps and loot their dead bodies, and cuddle up to him in the night.

 

The green one with the mustache was curled up around Minmax’s head. Why was a mystery to Minmax. All the goblins had their own place to sleep which were _perfectly far away from him,_ and they definitely didn’t need to sleep _right next to_ their worst enemy in this dungeon, so far. Yet there they were, curled up in the various bits of room around Minmax’s limbs. He was fairly sure that Names was huddled up to his very human, very goblin-hating, was-clearly-involed-in-swearing-a-death-oath-against-you right arm. 

Around six feet of height provided a lot of spare room for Size Small creatures.

 

As he lay there, immobile on the rough stone floor, he wondered why the hell they’d chosen to get all up close with him, and not form some sort of… Goblin pile. One worrying possibility was that their goblin cooties would turn him into a monster just like them. Another was that if he moved, they would turn on him and rip him apart with their sharp, terrifying goblin claws and fangs...

He didn’t sleep a lot the first night.


End file.
